


В конце ноября

by showsforsnails



Category: Forbrydelsen | The Killing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Night Stand, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showsforsnails/pseuds/showsforsnails
Summary: От вина усталое безразличие Сары и бессильное отчаяние Тролса не исчезают, но временно переходят в нервное возбуждение, которое можно спутать с весельем.





	В конце ноября

За этот месяц Сара Лунд слишком устала, чтобы тратить силы на бесполезное удивление и лишние слова. Поэтому, обнаружив на пороге материнской квартиры, которую она по-прежнему занимает в полном одиночестве, свежеиспеченного мэра, она только коротко приветствует его.  
\- Хартманн.  
\- Добрый вечер, Лунд, - отвечает он. - Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.  
\- О чем? Расследование закрыто, убийца убит, с тебя давно сняты все обвинения, а мне нужно выспаться.  
\- Все равно. Тем более. Мне больше не с кем это обсудить.  
Посторонившись, Сара пропускает его в квартиру и кивает на дверь комнаты.  
\- Проходи.  
Тролс проходит внутрь, делает пару шагов и в нерешительности замирает. Сара ждет, прислонившись спиной к дверному косяку и скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Помнишь, - говорит он с кривой улыбкой, - я не так давно обвинял тебя в попытке затащить меня в постель?  
\- Ты об этом пришел поговорить?  
\- Нет, - он стоит посреди комнаты, слегка ссутулившись, и смотрит в сторону, избегая ее взгляда. Даже в тюрьме он не казался таким потерянным и несчастным. - Я недавно узнал, что близкий мне человек все это время считал меня убийцей и насильником, и стер кровь с лестницы, чтобы отвести от меня подозрение.  
Это заставляет ее встрепенуться, но она немедленно напоминает себе, что это убийство больше ее не касается.  
\- Ри?  
Тролс качает головой, опускается на диван и закрывает лицо руками:  
\- Нет, Ри... я думал, что это она, и выгнал ее, - он умолкает и переводит дыхание. Успокоившись, продолжает: - А это был Мортен.  
Сара молча смотрит на него, а затем поворачивается и выходит из комнаты. Возвращается она с бутылкой вина в одной и двумя бокалами в другой руке.  
\- Я, - говорит она, вручая Тролсу бокалы и разливая по ним вино, - выяснила, что это было не первым подобным преступлением нашего убийцы и что много лет назад он совершил точно такое же. Но никто им не собирается заниматься, расследование закрыто, а на мне по-прежнему висит обвинение в убийстве моего напарника, хотя я его не убивала, - она ставит бутылку на пол, садится и забирает один из бокалов. - Твое здоровье.

От вина усталое безразличие Сары и бессильное отчаяние Тролса не исчезают, но временно переходят в нервное возбуждение, которое можно спутать с весельем. Они вспоминают свой первый разговор и то, как тогда вспылил Майер (Сара морщится, но все-таки смеется), арест Тролса (Тролс с мазохистским удовольствием останавливается на каждой детали), тот вечер, когда Сара задержалась только ради возможности почитать его дневник. О Леоне Фревере Сара говорить отказывается, как и о произошедшем на складе. Ей было бы проще рассказать о разрыве с Бенгтом, но и о Бенгте она тоже молчит.  
\- Ты, наверное, - говорит Тролс, - считаешь меня очень наивным.  
Сара не спрашивает, почему она должна так считать, а только пожимает плечами.  
\- Я не пользуюсь такими словами.  
\- Но ты бы на моем месте...  
\- Я не знаю, что я чувствовала бы на твоем месте и как себя вела, а ты не знаешь, как повел бы себя на моем, и хватит об этом.  
Это прозвучало резче, чем ей хотелось, но Тролс только кивает, отводит взгляд и улыбается.  
\- В чем дело? - спрашивает Сара.  
\- Ты права, - говорит Тролс, - у нас нет ничего общего. Ты не знаешь, что значит быть мной, и не разбираешься в политике, а я ничего не понимаю в работе полиции и не мог бы быть тобой. Тем не менее, ты сейчас — единственный человек в Копенгагене, которому я доверяю.  
\- Не забывай, - добавляет Сара и тоже наконец-то улыбается, - что это я тебя арестовала.  
\- Я помню, - смеется Тролс. - Что-то мне подсказывает, что я не скоро забуду обстоятельства своего ареста.

При других обстоятельствах их общение прекратилось бы, не дойдя даже до этой точки, но за прошедший месяц они слишком многое пережили и в достаточной мере устали, чтобы захмелеть даже от небольшого количества алкоголя и чтобы их разговор продолжился — он длится, становясь все более легкомысленным, все откровеннее превращаясь в флирт, на который их предыдущие встречи только намекали, и прерывается только когда на смену словам приходят поцелуи и попытки освободиться от одежды. Сара, усмехнувшись, шутит про "вторую половину Копенгагена", а Тролс коротко смеется и сталкивается с ней пальцами на пуговицах и молниях.  
Диван оказывается для них слишком коротким, и они перебираются на пол, где Сара, так и не успевшая снять задравшуюся к груди футболку, усаживается верхом на Тролса. По полу тянет сквозняком, спина и бедра Сары покрываются гусиной кожей, которая не исчезает от прикосновений рук Тролса. На лице Тролса в неярком свете торшера лежат такие глубокие тени, что оно больше напоминает череп. Саре в глаза и рот лезут растрепавшиеся волосы, и она встряхивает головой в попытке убрать их, то наклоняется вперед, то откидывается назад, успевая заметить, как блестят полуприкрытые глаза Тролса и кривится его приоткрытый рот.

Молча, с отведенным взглядом, они отстраняются друг от друга, натягивают одежду, выпрямляются и смотрят — Сара слегка нахмурившись, а Тролс исподлобья. Первым молчания не выдерживает Тролс:  
\- Мне уйти?  
\- Как хочешь. Можешь вызвать такси, а можешь остаться до утра — завтра сюда еще никто не придет.  
\- А тебе я не помешаю, если останусь? - спрашивает Тролс.  
\- Нет, - отвечает Сара. - Если не будешь шуметь утром и захлопнешь за собой дверь. Меня завтра нигде не ждут, поэтому я собираюсь спать все утро.  
Тролс кивает.  
\- Меня завтра ждут, как мне кажется, все и всюду, так что я уйду рано.


End file.
